mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
'''Angels'''
, 1825–1905.]] Angels are messengers of God in the Hebrew Bible (translating ) and the New Testament. The term "angel" has also been expanded to various notions of "spiritual beings" found in many other religious traditions. The theological study of angels is known as angelology. In art, angels are often depicted with wings, ultimately reflecting the descriptions in the Hebrew Bible, such as the chayot in Ezekiel's Merkabah vision or the Seraphim of Isaiah. Etymology 's icon showing the three Angels hosted by Abraham]] The word angel in English is a fusion of the Old English word engel (with a hard g) and the Old French angele. Both derive from the Latin angelus, and thence the Koine Greek ἄγγελος - angelos ('messenger') used in the Septuagint to translate the Hebrew מלאך mal'akh (yehowah) "messenger (of Yahweh)".Angel in Online Etymological Dictionary'angel, n', Oxford English Dictionary Online, Second Edition 1989 Judaism The Bible uses the terms מלאך אלהים (mal'akh Elohim; messenger of God), מלאך יהוה (mal'akh Adonai; messenger of the Lord), בני אלוהים (b'nai Elohim; sons of God) and הקדושים (ha-qodeshim; the holy ones) to refer to beings traditionally interpreted as angels. Other terms are used in later texts, such as העליונים (ha'elyoneem; the upper ones). Daniel is the first biblical figure to refer to individual angels by name.The Jewish Encyclopedia, accessed Feb. 15, 2008 In post-Biblical Judaism, certain angels came to take on a particular significance and developed unique personalities and roles. Though these archangels were believed to have rank amongst the heavenly host, no systematic hierarchy ever developed. Metatron is considered one of the highest of the angels in Merkabah and Kabbalist mysticism and often serves as a scribe. He is briefly mentioned in the Talmud,Sanhedrin 38b and Avodah Zerah 3b. and figures prominently in Merkabah mystical texts. Michael, who serves as a warrior and advocate for Israel ( ) is looked upon particularly fondly. Gabriel is mentioned in the Book of Daniel ( ), the Book of Tobit, and briefly in the Talmud,cf. Sanhedrin 95b as well as many Merkabah mystical texts. Medieval Jewish philosopher Maimonides explained his view of angels in his Guide for the Perplexed II:4 and II:6: Christianity wears a late Roman military cloak and cuirass in this 17th century depiction by Guido Reni]] Early Christians took over Jewish ideas of angels. In the early stage, the Christian concept of an angel shifted between the angel as a messenger of God and a manifestation of God himself. Later came identification of individual angelic messengers: Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, and Uriel. Then, in the space of little more than two centuries (from the third to the fifth) the image of angels took on definite characteristics both in theology and in art.Proverbio(2007), pp. 25-38; cf. summary in Libreria Hoepli By the late fourth century, the Church Fathers agreed that there were different categories of angels, with appropriate missions and activities assigned to them. Some theologians had proposed that Jesus was not divine but on the level of immaterial beings subordinate to the Trinity. The resolution of this Trinitarian dispute included the development of doctrine about angels.Proverbio(2007), pp. 29-38; cf. summary in Libreria Hoepli and review in La Civiltà Cattolica, 3795-3796 (2-16 August 2008), pp. 327-328. The angels are represented throughout the Christian Bible as a body of spiritual beings intermediate between God and men: "You have made him (man) a little less than the angels..." ( ). They, equally with man, are created beings; "praise ye Him, all His angels: praise ye Him, all His hosts... for He spoke and they were made. He commanded and they were created..." ( ; ). The Fourth Lateran Council (1215) declared that the angels were created beings. The Council's decree Firmiter credimus (issued against the Albigenses) declared both that angels were created and that men were created after them. The First Vatican Council (1869) repeated this declaration in Dei Filius, the "Dogmatic constitution on the Catholic faith". In traditional Christianity angels are regarded as asexual and not belonging to either gender. And although angels have greater knowledge than men, they are not omniscient, as Matthew 24:36 points out.Bible gateway Matthew 24:36 Interaction with angels , 1865-1879.]] The New Testament includes a number of interactions and conversations between angels and humans. For instance, three separate cases of angelic interaction deal with the births of John the Baptist and Jesus Christ. In Luke 1:11, an angel appears to Zechariah to inform him that he will have a child despite his old age, thus proclaiming the birth of John the BaptistBiblegateway Luke 1:11 And in Luke 1:26 the archangel Gabriel visits the Virgin Mary in the Annunciation to foretell the birth of Jesus Christ.BibleGateway Luke 1:26 Angels then proclaim the birth of Jesus in the Adoration of the shepherds in Luke 2:10.Bible gateway Luke 2:10 Angels also appear later in the New Testament. In Luke 22:43 an angel comforts Jesus Christ during the Agony in the Garden.BibleGateway Luke 22:43 In Matthew 28:5 an angel speaks at the empty tomb, following the Resurrection of Jesus and the rolling back of the stone by angels.Bible gateway Matthew 28:5 Since the completion of the New Testament, the Christian tradition has continued to include a number of reported interactions with angels. For instance, in 1851 Pope Pius IX approved the Chaplet of Saint Michael based on the 1751 private revelation from archangel Michael to the Carmelite nun Antonia d'Astonac.Ann Ball, 2003 Encyclopedia of Catholic Devotions and Practices ISBN 087973910X page 123 And Pope John Paul II emphasized the role of angels in Catholic teachings in his 1986 address titled "Angels Participate In History Of Salvation", in which he suggested that modern mentality should come to see the importance of angels.Vatican website Angels Participate In History Of Salvation http://www.vatican.va/holy_father/john_paul_ii/audiences/alpha/data/aud19860806en.html As recently as the 20th century, visionaries and mystics have reported interactions with, and indeed dictations from, angels. For instance, the bed-ridden Italian writer and mystic Maria Valtorta wrote The Book of Azariah based on "dictations" that she directly attributed to her guardian angel Azariah, discussing the Roman Missal used for Sunday Mass in 1946 and 1947.Maria Valtorta 1972, The Book of Azariah ISBN 8879870130 Iconography of the Archangels Michael and Gabriel wearing the loros of the Imperial guards.]] The earliest known Christian image of an angel, in the Cubicolo dell'Annunziazione in the Catacomb of Priscilla, which is dated to the middle of the third century, is without wings. Representations of angels on sarcophagi and on objects such as lamps and reliquaries of that period also show them without wings,Proverbio(2007), pp. 81-89; cf. review in La Civiltà Cattolica, 3795-3796 (2-16 August 2008), pp. 327-328. as for example the angel in the Sacrifice of Isaac scene in the Sarcophagus of Junius Bassus. The earliest known representation of angels with wings is on what is called the Prince's Sarcophagus, discovered at Sarigüzel, near Istanbul, in the 1930s, and attributed to the time of Theodosius I (379-395).Proverbio(2007) p. 66 In this time (bc), misses Saint John Chrysostom explained the significance of angels' wings: "They manifest a nature's sublimity. That is why Gabriel is represented with wings. Not that angels have wings, but that you may know that they leave the heights and the most elevated dwelling to approach human nature. Accordingly, the wings attributed to these powers have no other meaning than to indicate the sublimity of their nature."Proverbio(2007) p. 34 's famous angels from the Basilica dei Santi Apostoli, now in the sacristy of St. Peter's.]] From then on, though of course with some exceptions, Christian art represented angels with wings, as in the cycle of mosaics in the Basilica of Saint Mary Major (432–440).Proverbio(2007), pp. 90–95; cf. review in La Civiltà Cattolica, 3795–3796 (2–16 August 2008), pp. 327–328. Four- and six-winged angels, often with only their face and wings showing, drawn from the higher grades of angels, especially cherubim and seraphim, are derived from Persian art, and are usually shown only in heavenly contexts, as opposed to performing tasks on earth. They often appear in the pendentives of domes or semi-domes of churches. Angels, especially the Archangel Michael, who were depicted as military-style agents of God came to shown wearing Late Antique military uniform. This could be either the normal military dress, with a tunic to about the knees, armour breastplate and pteruges, but also often the specific dress of the bodyguard of the Byzantine Emperor, with a long tunic and the loros, a long gold and jewelled pallium restricted to the Imperial family and their closest guards. The basic military dress is still worn in pictures into the Baroque period and beyond in the West (see Reni picture above), and up to the present day in Eastern Orthodox icons. Other angels came to be conventionally depicted in long robes, and in the later Middle Ages they often wear the vestments of a deacon, a cope over a dalmatic, especially Gabriel in Annunciation scenes—for example the Annunciation in Washington by Jan van Eyck. Latter Day Saint beliefs ]] The Latter Day Saint movement (generally called "Mormons") view angels as the messengers of God. They are sent to mankind to deliver messages, minister to humanity, teach doctrines of salvation, call mankind to repentance, give priesthood keys, save individuals in perilous times, and guide humankind."God's messengers, those individuals whom he sends (often from his personal presence in the eternal worlds), to deliver his messages ( ); to minister to his children ( , ); to teach them the doctrines of salvation (Mosiah 3); to call them to repentance (Moro. 7:31); to give them priesthood and keys (D. & C. 13; 128:20–21); to save them in perilous circumstances ( ; ); to guide them in the performance of his work ( ); to gather his elect in the last days ( )); to perform all needful things relative to his work (Moro. 7:29–33)—such messengers are called angels.", ; ^ Deseret (1966) p.36. Latter Day Saints believe that angels are former humans or the spirits of humans yet to be born,LDS Bible Dictionary-Angels and accordingly Joseph Smith taught that "there are no angels who minister to this earth but those that do belong or have belonged to it."D&C 130:5 As such, Latter Day Saints also believe that Adam (the first man) is now the archangel Michael,"Chapter 6: The Fall of Adam and Eve," Gospel Principles, 31, see also the entry for Adam in “Glossary,” Gospel Principles, 376D&C 107:24 and that Gabriel lived on the earth as Noah. Likewise the Angel Moroni first lived in a pre-Columbian American civilization as the 5th-century prophet-warrior named Moroni. Joseph Smith, Jr. described his first angelic encounter thus:Joseph Smith History 1:30-33 Most angelic visitations in the early Latter Day Saint movement were witnessed by Joseph Smith and Oliver Cowdery, who both claimed (prior to the establishment of the Church ) to have been visited by the prophet Moroni, the Book of Mormon prophet Nephi, John the Baptist, and the Apostles Peter, James, and John. Later, at the dedication of the Kirtland Temple, Smith and Cowdery claimed to have been visited by Jesus, and subsequently by Moses, Elias, and Elijah.D&C 110 People who claimed to have received a visit by an angel include the other two of the three witnesses: David Whitmer and Martin Harris. Many other Latter Day Saints, both in the early and modern church, have claimed to have seen angels, though Smith posited that, except in extenuating circumstances such as the restoration, mortals teach mortals, spirits teach spirits and resurrected beings teach other resurrected beings.The Fulness of Times Islam Islam is clear on the nature of angels in that they are messengers of God. They have no free will, and can do only what God orders them to do. Angels mentioned in the Quran and Hadith include Gabriel (the angel of revelation), Michael (Brings food), Israfil (The horn Blower; signals of the end, Izraail/Azrael ( the angel of death.), Munkar (Writes good doings), Nakir (Writes bad doings), Malik (Guardian of Hell), Ridzuan (Guardian of Heaven), Raqib and Aatid (Interrogater afterlife). Angels can take on different forms. Prophet Muhammad, the last Prophet of Islam, speaking of the magnitude of Angel Gabriel has said that his wings spanned from the Eastern to the Western horizon. At the same time, it is well known in Islamic tradition that angels used to take on human form. The following is a Quranic verse that mentions the meeting of an angel with Mary, mother of Jesus: Surah Aal ‘Imran Chapter 3 verse 45 Islamic mysticism The Persian Islamic Sufi mystic poet Jalal al-Din Muhammad Rumi wrote in his poem Masnavi: The Christian (Swedish) writer Emanuel Swedenborg (1688-1772) wrote in his book Conjugial Love that a soul of a man and a soul of a woman who are (happily) united by marriage enter heaven and become an angel. This could be a married couple on earth or a couple that met after their earthly deaths. Bahá'í Faith Bahá'u'lláh, the founder of the Bahá'í Faith, referred to angels as people who through the love of God have consumed all human limitations and have been endowed with spiritual attributes. `Abdu'l-Bahá, Bahá'u'lláh's son, defined angels as "those holy souls who have severed attachment to the earthly world, who are free from the fetters of self and passion and who have attached their hearts to the divine realm and the merciful kingdom". Furthermore, he said that people can be angels in this world: "Ye are the angels, if your feet be firm, your spirits rejoiced, your secret thoughts pure, your eyes consoled, your ears opened, your breasts dilated with joy, and your souls gladdened, and if you arise to assist the Covenant, to resist dissension and to be attracted to the Effulgence!" Non-Abrahamic traditions "Angel" is sometimes used as a translation of related concepts in non-Abrahamic traditions. Zoroastrianism In Zoroastrianism there are different angel-like figures. For example, each person has one guardian angel, called Fravashi. They patronize human beings and other creatures, and also manifest God’s energy. The Amesha Spentas have often been regarded as angels, although they don't convey messages,Lewis, James R., Oliver, Evelyn Dorothy, Sisung Kelle S. (Editor) (1996), Angels A to Z, Entry: Zoroastrianism, pp. 425-427, Visible Ink Press, ISBN 0-7876-0652-9 but are rather emanations of Ahura Mazda ("Wise Lord", God); they initially appear in an abstract fashion and then later became personalized, associated with diverse aspects of the divine creation.Darmesteter, James (1880)(translator), [http://www.sacred-texts.com/zor/sbe04/sbe0405.htm The Zend Avesta, Part I]: Sacred Books of the East, Vol. 4, pp. lx-lxxii, Oxford University Press, 1880, at sacred-texts.com Indian religions In Hinduism, the term deva is sometimes translated as "angel" (besides "god" or "deity").Encyclopaedia Britannica Sikhism In Sikhism, the references to angelic or divine deities is often objected as the religion focuses on the liberation of the soul and ultimately joining with Waheguru. However, in early scriptures written by Guru Nanak Dev Ji indicate specific heavenly deities to help in the judgement of the soul. Azrael (as Azraa-eel) is named as the angel of death in the Guru Granth Sahib, the holy scripture and the final Guru of the Sikhs.Section 7, part 165 (Raag Gauree), and section 25, part 31 (Raag Maaroo). Hosted on the Internet Sacred Text Archive In So Dar and Raag Asa Sat Guru Nanak mentions clearly two beings Chitar and Gupat who record the deeds of men. These beings are Angels assigned with this Divine task by the Creator. Chitar records the deeds that are visible to all and Gupat records that which is hidden in thought or secret action. Their names themselves allude to the tasks which the All Mighty has bestowed upon them. The celestial beings are often seen at the gates of heaven, dressed in the most adorned and decorated gowns, holding the records on the actions and feelings of the soul in the line for judgement.So Darhttp://www.sacred-texts.com/skh/granth/gr08.htm New religious movements and occultism Theosophy In the teachings of Theosophy, Devas are regarded as living either in the atmospheres of the planets of the solar system (Planetary Angels) or inside the Sun (Solar Angels) (presumably other planetary systems and stars have their own angels) and they help to guide the operation of the processes of nature such as the process of evolution and the growth of plants; their appearance is reputedly like colored flames about the size of a human. It is believed by Theosophists that devas can be observed when the third eye is activated. Some (but not most) devas originally incarnated as human beings. Hodson, Geoffrey, Kingdom of the Gods ISBN 0-7661-8134-0—Has color pictures of what Devas supposedly look like when observed by the third eye—their appearance is reputedly like colored flames about the size of a human. Paintings of some of the devas claimed to have been seen by Hodson from his book "Kingdom of the Gods": It is believed by Theosophists that nature spirits, elementals (gnomes, ondines, sylphs, and salamanders), and fairies can be also be observed when the third eye is activated. Eskild Tjalve’s paintings of devas, nature spirits, elementals and fairies: It is maintained by Theosophists that these less evolutionarily developed beings have never been previously incarnated as humans; they are regarded as being on a separate line of spiritual evolution called the “deva evolution”; eventually, as their souls advance as they reincarnate, it is believed they will incarnate as devas.Powell, A.E. The Solar System London:1930 The Theosophical Publishing House (A Complete Outline of the Theosophical Scheme of Evolution) See "Lifewave" chart (refer to index). It is asserted by Theosophists that all of the above mentioned beings possess etheric bodies that are composed of etheric matter, a type of matter finer and more pure that is composed of smaller particles than ordinary physical plane matter. Contemporary study ]] A 2002 study based on interviews with 350 people, mainly in the UK, who said they have had an experience of an angel, describes several types of such experiences: visions, sometimes with multiple witnesses present; auditions, e.g. to convey a warning; a sense of being touched, pushed, or lifted, typically to avert a dangerous situation; and pleasant fragrance, generally in the context of somebody's death. In the visual experiences, the angels described appear in various forms, either the "classical" one (human countenance with wings), in the form of extraordinarily beautiful or radiant human beings, or as beings of light.Emma Heathcote-James (2002): Seeing Angels. London: John Blake Publishing. In the US, a 2008 survey by Baylor University's Institute for Studies of Religion , which polled 1,700 respondents, found that 55 percent of Americans, including one in five of those who say they are not religious, believe that they have been protected by a guardian angel during their life. An August 2007 Pew poll found that 68 percent of Americans believe that "angels and demons are active in the world". In Canada, a 2008 survey of over 1000 Canadians found 67 percent believe in angels. Popular Fiction,Television and Motions pictures .Despite lack of notice on the Wikipedea of this subject,ther many examples of Angels in popular liturachure,books,comics,movies and other popular extertainment.Movies like Here Comes Mister Jordan,Heavon Came Wait and such all feature some of angelic figure that represents spiticular guides or onservers from beyond.And television didn't shy away it when doing there version of Charles Dickens novel A Christmass Carroll,that have Three Spirits of Christmass,who are other a type of angel.Plus there tv series like Highway to Heavon,featuring John,a man who returns to earth as an angel-a popular Hollywood convention.Quantim Leap,was basically either Here Comes Mister Jordan the series or,Heavon Came Wait the series,with Sam Beckett Scott Baculla playing the guy is placed over people lives and Al,stands for the Angelic Guide. Popular Fiction Agents are a great aspect for years in many movies,such as It's a Wonderful Life,tv series such as Highway to Heavon and even comic books,such in Angels (Marvel Comics).An angel is a fictional entity within the Marvel Comics universe, based on the angels of the Abrahamic faiths. Their first Marvel Comics appearance was Marvel Tales #133 * The Asura, "the assassins of Heaven", played an important role as antagonists in the Warren Ellis Hellstorm series. *'Gadriel', one of the Grigori, was tasked with watching over the Punisher. After the Punisher committed suicide, Gadriel resurrected him and granted him supernatural powers. *The archangel Ruth was sent to deal with the renegade demon Kazann when he ran amok on earth, a mission that caused her to clash with Hoss and the Ghost Rider.Gadriel is a member Esphares Genesis 5 David Nira-X CyberAngel Avengelyne Zauriel Zauriel is an angel from God who became a super-hero and a member of the Justice League of America. Zauriel is not simply a "generic" angel. He specifically invokes the name of Jesus Christ as a source of strength. Zauriel can be regarded as a Christian. He has never stated a preference for a specific denomination, and it is unlikely that he ever will. Angela' Angela' is a fictional character in Todd McFarlane's Spawncomic book series. The character was created for the series by writer Neil Gaiman which led to a legal battle between McFarlane and Gaiman over the rights to the character. Spectre Supergirl Blithe Comet Max See also *Archangel *Fallen angel *Shoulder angel *Christian angelic hierarchy *Jewish angelic hierarchy *Nephilim Notes References * Further reading * Cheyne, James Kelly (ed.) (1899). Angel. Encyclopædia Biblica. New York, Macmillan. * * Driver, Samuel Rolles (Ed.) (1901) The book of Daniel. Cambridge UP. * * * * Oosterzee, Johannes Jacobus van. Christian dogmatics: a text-book for academical instruction and private study. Trans. John Watson Watson and Maurice J. Evans. (1874) New York, Scribner, Armstrong. * * Smith, George Adam (1898) The book of the twelve prophets, commonly called the minor. London, Hodder and Stoughton. * * Bamberger, Bernard Jacob, (March 15, 2006). Fallen Angels: Soldiers of Satan's Realm. Jewish Publication Society of America. ISBN 0-8276-0797-0 * * * * Briggs, Constance Victoria, 1997. The Encyclopedia of Angels : An A-to-Z Guide with Nearly 4,000 Entries. Plume. ISBN 0-452-27921-6. * * Bunson, Matthew, (1996). Angels A to Z : A Who's Who of the Heavenly Host. Three Rivers Press. ISBN 0-517-88537-9. * * Cruz, Joan Carroll, OCDS, 1999. Angels and Devils. TAN Books and Publishers, Inc. ISBN 0-89555-638-3 * * Davidson, Gustav. A Dictionary of Angels: Including the Fallen Angels. Free Press. ISBN 0-02-907052-X * * Graham, Billy, 1994. Angels: God's Secret Agents. W Pub Group; Minibook edition. ISBN 0-8499-5074-0 * * Guiley, Rosemary, 1996. Encyclopedia of Angels. ISBN 0-8160-2988-1 * * Jastrow, Marcus, 1996, A dictionary of the Targumim, the Talmud Bavli and Yerushalmi, and the Midrashic literature compiled by Marcus Jastrow, PhD., Litt.D. with and index of Scriptural quotatons, Vol 1 & 2, The Judaica Press, New York * * Kainz, Howard P., "Active and Passive Potency" in Thomistic Angelology Martinus Nijhoff. ISBN 90-247-1295-5 * * Kreeft, Peter J. 1995. Angels and Demons: What Do We Really Know About Them? Ignatius Press. ISBN 0-89870-550-9 * * Lewis, James R. (1995). Angels A to Z. Visible Ink Press. ISBN 0-7876-0652-9 * * Melville, Francis, 2001. The Book of Angels: Turn to Your Angels for Guidance, Comfort, and Inspiration. Barron's Educational Series; 1st edition. ISBN 0-7641-5403-6 * * Ronner, John, 1993. Know Your Angels: The Angel Almanac With Biographies of 100 Prominent Angels in Legend & Folklore-And Much More! Mamre Press. ISBN 0-932945-40-6. * * Swedenborg, Emanuel (1979). Conjugal Love. Swedenborg Foundation. ISBN 0-87785-054-2 * * External links = * Catholic Encyclopedia entry on angels * * Zoroastrian angels * * Angelology * * Jewish Encyclopedia entry on angels * Angels in Islam ace:Malaikat ang:Engel ar:ملاك arc:ܡܠܐܟܐ az:Mələk bs:Anđeo br:Ael bg:Ангел ca:Àngel cs:Anděl da:Engel de:Engel et:Ingel el:Άγγελος es:Ángel eo:Anĝelo fa:فرشته fr:Ange fy:Ingel gd:Aingeal gl:Anxo (cristianismo) ko:천사 hi:फ़रिश्ता hr:Anđeo io:Anjelo id:Malaikat zu:Ingelosi it:Angelo he:מלאך jv:Malaékat ka:ანგელოზი sw:Malaika kv:Идӧг kg:Wanzio la:Angelus lt:Angelas ln:Anjelu hu:Angyal ml:മാലാഖ ms:Malaikat nl:Engel ja:天使 no:Engel nn:Engel pl:Anioł pt:Anjo ro:Înger qu:Killki ru:Ангел sq:Engjëlli scn:Àncilu (spìritu) simple:Angel sk:Anjel sl:Angel sr:Анђео sh:Anđeo fi:Enkeli sv:Ängel tl:Anghel chr:ᎠᏂᏓᏪᎯ tr:Melek uk:Ангел vi:Thiên sứ wa:Andje bat-smg:Aniuols zh:天使 Category:Angels Category:Deities, spirits, and mythic beings Category:Greek loanwords Category:Christian terms